


Twenty Minutes

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for 007 fest 2019 for the prompt: Mission Report: “You said you set it for 20 minutes.” “A short 20 minutes.”





	Twenty Minutes

Naked, except for his stockinged feet, Bond slid across the kitchen floor.

The beeping of the countdown timer on the oven was drowned out by the shriek of the smoke alarm.

“You said you set it for 20 minutes,” Q shouted over the cacophony. 

The sharp stench of burnt cheese burst from the oven.

Bond reached out to take the pan from Q's hands. He winced as his fingertips singed from the heat.

“Shit!” Bond shouted shaking his fingers to cool them. “A short 20 minutes.”

Q nudged the pan with a tea towel to keep it from falling off the counter.

Bond grabbed Q's mobile from where it lay on the dining table.

“What are you doing?” Q asked, his eyes wild.

“Ordering take-away, so we can spend another 20 minutes in bed, darling.”


End file.
